My Partner
by Candy3314
Summary: There are many words that can define my idiotic, stuck-up, blunt, frustrating partner in spies, Axel, but there is one word I'd like to add... attractive. Akuroku. Spies. Ice cream. All the good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a re-make of one of my old stories 'My Partner' ^-^ I hope you enjoy! **

Axel... Many words can describe this 25 year old male; Annoying, selfish, an ass, ditcher, loud, lazy, laid back (not in a good way), defiant, trouble maker, perverted, disrespectful, dumb, show off, not at all experienced, rude, etc, and etc. They all work. They're all correct. But there's one word you might want to add...

_Attractive_. Yep, that's right, I think that lunk-head right there across the room is attractive. It's not my fault he has inhuman looks! It's not my fault I can't stop adoring his emerald sparkling green eyes! His perfectly sculpted face that not to mention had an amazing jaw line! It's not my fault he has unbelievably spiky, blood red hair! And it most definitely is NOT my fault for his weird black-purplish upside down triangle tattoos under each cheek that I so hopelessly fell for. Seriously, I think they only let him in this place so people could look at him.

But other then his looks. I. Hate. Him! End of story! He will one day kill me with his constant talk of how they make _us _work so hard. What dose he mean US? I'm the only one working here! He just sits around and talks-No! _Brags_ about how cool and brave he is and crap. BRAVE MY ASS!

We were in a shoot off, for practice, and he was so scared that he hid the entire time! I had to do it all alone! Do you know how hard it is to shoot twenty five manikins in only two minutes while they're also shooting at you? Well I'l tell you something, it's not just some walk in the park. I ended up getting two freaking bullets in my arm, and guess what? Axel came out perfectly fine. What a shock.

I am Roxas Strife, and my partner is a idiot! That's right, Axel, that red head who's desk is only five feet away from mine, is my partner.

Now most people in this office who also worked in this spy company, called the 'Organization 13' would be like; "Aw, lucky! Axel's the best there is, man. How'd you get paired with him?" But if they new what he was really like-... Well, they'd be saying what I'm saying!

I feel bad for the other members, for they're blinded by lies. Sick and twisted lies, I like to say. Axel is nothing but a lie. He brags every day about all his 'adventures', and 'accomplishments', but they're just rumors started by himself. Only me, Saix, and Xemnas know what he's really like, for we have to discuss work with him. Or, at least, Xemnas and Siax only do that, I go on missions with the guy!

No one knows the pain that Axe boy has caused me. I'd need to go on missions _alone_ some times... And trust me, that's huge. Missions are huge! You'd have to be dead to get out of going to one of those, but some how Axel gets away with it every single fucking time, and I'll_ never_ know how.

But once again, no one knows my pain... Because I will never tell. Why do I not tell? Because no one would believe me besides Xemnas and Saix, and they don't give a crap.

They even once told me when I was complaining; "Roxas, for the last time, you can not be moved to a different partner!"

Of corse I spat back a; "And why the hell not!"

"Because Axel can't work with anyone else; If he worked with anyone else, no work would be done. No one else can deal with Axel. You Roxas, and only you, can cope with him... I know you can."

And with that said I was completely, and officially, his god. Damned. Partner.

I wouldn't even call it partner- I'd call it slave. I just do everything for him, and get nothing in return but more mistreatment. That's like a slave, right? God, now I know how the African Americans felt. Poor guys.

So back to a different subject, I suppose. It's Wednesday, if that counts as a good subject. I like wednesdays, but I don't really know why. Maybe it's 'cause I know I'm half way through the week. Anyways, it was wednesday, that's something to put on my 'YAY!' List. But that instantly gets knocked down because right now it was a wednesday _morning._

Crap. I hate morning. Isn't it like the worst time of the day?

Ok! Enough with the days of the week and time of the day. I'm doing research for today's work. Actually, right now is about time I told you my job; I'm a spy. Yep, a spy. Live with it. Anyways, I'm doing research on this guy called Mark Oafishly. Apparently, Mark Oafishly here, is suspected of stealing weapon blue prints from this 'high in tec company' that produces are weaponry. We're not completely sure on the subject.

So I'm here to research into it, find out what's going on, then report it. And usually, if the guy was the robber, I'd be sent to beat his ass and get whatever he stole back. And in this case, it's blue prints.

So I typed in the name, and instantly I started getting a whole bunch of crap. Like definitions, characters from weirdo animes I've never heard of, or some weird recipe for food form some foreign country. Usually I'd clear it and get to the real information, but today I just felt random enough to click on a definition which is _not_ some thing I do normally_._

_Oafishly: A silly person._

I looked at another definition.

_Oafishly: A stupid, or loutish person._

Is it me, or dose this sound like Axel?

_Oafishly: Blessed with a natural sparking beauty between charming and a leading man._

Yea, this was definitely like Axel besides the 'leading man' part. I slightly giggled at how ironic it was, sense I was just thinking about him.

"What'cha doing?"

Speak of the devil.

I exited the site and went back to the main page where I started. "Nothing. Researching," I replied while clicking the clear button so I could start to really look up on this man.

Axel huffed, walking to his desk and stepping ruffly on the stained blue carpet to his desk where he plopped down in his black leather chair that rescindable mine and every one else's in the building. Though I wasn't looking at Axel, I could still make out everything out by the smells and noises.

Axel was spinning in his chair, probably not doing anything reasonable like working on work, or at least reading. The smell in the room was nothing but the stench of black coffee over dosed with sugar. Which brings us back to sound with the contents of Axel's coffee that he was string rapidly. He was probably playing with it, knowing him.

He stopped the spinning in his chair, and sat his cup down on his empty desk. For a moment the only noise was my typing on the computer; I liked that sound. It sounded like work was being done, which it was.

I could practically feel those green emerald eyes that I'd come to love so much watching me with an intensely bored expression. I could just see myself in his eyes; A small, lanky little blonde with large dorky glasses, wearing a light blue T-shirt and jeans, typing away on a boring, dull, gray computer- Not to mention doing work he was too tired to do. I was small for my age, and skinny. Some people would think I was about sixteen years old. But no. I'm twenty one... Just small, that's all.

So began with the tapping of a pencil trick! Axel did it often. He new my pet peeve was the all mighty tapping of pencils. So when ever he was bored and wanted to get me to talk to him, he'd tap a pencil. I tried to ignore it for a while, but as he picked up pace I had no choice. I pushed the keyboard away, silencing the tapping of my fingers, faced my body towards Axel, crossed my legs and arms, leaned back, and sent a death glare the man's way.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a fierce sneer in my voice.

Axel grinned, satisfied. "Nothing!" he exclaimed rather happily.

Ok, now he's pissing me off. You interrupt my work to make me talk to you, and you just say.._ 'nothing'?_

There was an awkward silence with us staring face to face. Eye to eye. Those beautiful... jade... eyes... WAIT! What am I doing? I'm spouse to be mad!

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked impatiently.

Axel smiled, throwing his feet on his desk and picking up his coffee to stir again. I shivered in discussed. Dirty. Dirty. Feet. Touching. His work space. How can he live with himself?

"Nah! I worked_ so_ hard this week... So I'm giving myself a break."

Wow, I think the king of lies was so good at lying that he was able to lie to himself.

"Really?" I said bluntly, grinding my teeth.

"Yep!" he replied, smiling slightly. I snorted, returning my gaze to the computer on my desk. He starred down at his coffee, probably thinking for another subject to ramble about as a silence filled the room.

"Drink!" yelled something sternly.

I looked up from my computer. Axel was right there in front of my face. I gasped, jolting back. "Wh-wha?" I stuttered.

He rolled his eyes, and put the cup of coffee closer to my face. "Drink it."

I looked at the cup. Then back to him. I straightened my glasses, for they had fallen a little when I jolted back. "Why?" I questioned.

Axel looked at the cup. _He_ wasn't even sure why. "'Cause-" He thought for a moment. "-'Cause I've never seen you drink any before!" I looked at him. He's an idiot. "S-so drink it! I'm sure you'll like it," he said, waving it slightly in my face.

I pushed the steamy cup away. "I'm not into coffee," I replied simply.

"Aw, come on Roxy! You know ya want to!" he tried to tempt. I twitched slightly to the sound of my nick name... I hated it.

"No," I said sternly, whipping my head away and returned to typing.

After a groan from the redhead, it went silent again.

But _then_...

I thought that he was smart... Well, smart enough to drop it. But he didn't. He did the worse thing you could ever do. Steal. My. Fucking. Glasses. Yep, he swooped down, swiping the glasses right off my face. He held them far above his head, shaking them wildly.

"Drink some, and _then _I'll give em' back!" he yelled, very amused by this.

But y'know what? I wasn't.

I stood from my seat, jumping up to reach for my glasses, but it was useless. I am completely useless with out my glasses, and blind as a bat too. All I could see was fuzz-Or at least, that it's what I _would've_ seen if I had my glassy orbs open, but as I knew they were useless, I decided there was no point to open them.

I stopped jumping, rubbing my eyes. Maybe if I opened them it might help? Slowly I opened my lids to reveal the cerulean orbs. All I saw was a fuzzy Axel, but the Axel I saw seemed shocked for a moment.

"Wow..." he breathed silently.

I shook my head. "What? Give me my glasses!"

Axel stood there completely in complete puzzlement. I rose an eye brow. "Axel, are you ok?" I asked. What the hell is wrong with him? One moment he's laughing uncontrollably at me, next he's frozen in shock?

I huffed, putting my hands on my hips as I got no answer. "Fine," I stated, turning to my desk. I reached into the slightly cluttered but neat draws to get my contacts... But I did note that Axel was quickly looking around, struggling to face me again. Is he trying to see my face?

I got my contacts and snapped back up, Axel doing the same. "What is there something on my face?" I asked.

Axel shook his head.

I frowned. "Then get out of my way!" I said, pushing him aside- Not that I knew where I was going. I couldn't see where I was going afterall.

I walked down the path I thought was the bathroom. But as I walked, I realized something... Axel... was following me? What'd he want? I didn't know if I should be afraid, or flattered. But before I could think on it any longer, I had reached the bathroom at last.

I stumbled to one of the sinks and began putting in my first contact. Axel followed after me, and stood leaned up against the wall watching me... Why was he watching me? Was he actually worried about my well being? I bet corse not... Maybe there _was_ something on my face. Well, what ever it is, I'll figure out once I get these contacts in.

**Oooo! What might it bee that's got Axel so shocked? Review and you'll most likely find out~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another well deserved chapter for y'all. Hope you like. **

I finally got adjusted to my contact lens, and immediately looked in the mirror to search for the damn thing Axel couldn't keep his damn... sexy... sexy eyes off of... God damn it! You hate him Roxas! Get a hold of yourself!

So I looked in the mirror... and nothing. I looked at my hair, my nose, my skin, and even looked down my shirt and pants to make sure everything was alright... and it was! I was the same as before- Nothing had changed. Except... my eyes?

I looked into the mirror once again to inspect my eyes. Nothing special. Just my plan, boring, normal, blue eyes. So what was Axel so interested about? Did my appearance without glasses look ugly or something?

I frowned, my heart lurching at the thought of Axel finding me unattractive and... _ugly. _What a horrible word. It should be erased from existence so my poor, _ugly _self could continue on with at least a small portion of happiness.

I swung on my heel to face Axel who was still looking very intensely at me. I put on my sharpest glare along with my hands on my hips. "What in God's name are you staring at!" I hissed.

Axel jolted up, looking at me surprised. "S-sorry, spaced out!" he said hurriedly. Wait... Axel was apologizing? Some thing is definitely wrong here.

"Why were you staring at me?" I questioned, walking up to him. Are eyes locked.

"W-well... It's just..."

"Spit it out!" I said, rolling my eyes and sighing.

"You just look so-..so-... _beautiful!_" Axel proclaimed, throwing his hands out in a sign of disbelief.

I was taken aback by this, as a normal person should be.

"Y-your eyes... I never thought they'd be... so beautiful..." he marveled, looking dreamily at _me._

I was at a loss of words. Axel thought _I _was beautiful? For a second, I thought I might faint. How could Axel, the sex god of holiness, think I'm beautiful?

Before I knew it, I had turned cheery red, and to this Axel smirked. Damn him!

"J-just hand me my glasses!" I yelled, trying to change the subject. I quickly threw my hand out to snatch the said item in his hand but he quickly dodged my effort to reach them.

"Nu-uh!" he sang, smiling.

"Why!" I yelled. "Why can't I have my glasses?"

His smile turned to one of the own Devil's. I wished I hadn't asked that right then. "'Cause I like you more this way," he slurred, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why?" I yelled again. Damn my foul mouth! AND, Of corse, his smile grew wider.

"'Cause now I have something to look at in work," he said suggestively, slowly moving closer to me.

I blushed redder (if that was even possible), and his grin widened (if that's even possible).

"Yep!" he shouted happily. "Work just got a whole lot more fun!" He leaned closer. "Know way in hell are you _ever_ getting these back," he whispered, coming _way_ too close to my ear.

I jolted back as he laughed, leaving the bathroom... holding _my_ glasses. I sighed sadly. Those were my only pair... Damn it. Maybe I could tell Xemnas, and he'd make Axel give em' back. ... Nah, that won't work. He doesn't give a shit. Axel made it pretty clear he's not giving them back anyways.

I sighed once more. I guess wearing contacts wasn't _that _bad... My glasses were getting a little annoying lately anyways.

**A Week Later...**

Ok, things were getting weird, and I when I say that, I mean _really_ weird.

First of all, when had I walked out the bathroom after my little... talk with Axel, I got stares- _Many_ stares. So, doing the mostly commonly used skill upon the human race, I just ignored them. But as I was about to make it to my desk, Demyx walked by.

Demyx, one of the fellow members of Organization 13, and also a fellow little friend of my partner, Axel.

But anyways, he was walking by holding a large stack of papers. The boy took one glance at me and then jolted to a stop. "Why didn't any one tell me about the new hot chi-" Demyx stopped right in his sentence and squinted at me. His mouth dropped open. "Roxas?"

I hesitated. "Um. Yeah?"

He stayed silent, then walked off. He once in awhile glanced back at me, making me shiver.

Next day was just as weird. Not only was I getting glances at work, but out side work too! I'd walk down the street, getting the attention of girls, and even boys! I didn't know what to think about it. Why were they staring at me?

2 Days later, things were still not getting any better.

In the office, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, and Marluxia were all continuously dropping their freaking pencils! And they'd always ask me to pick them up. I, obliviously, picked up the pencils, they'd say thanks, and I'd walk off. Simple and sweet, right? But what annoyed me was that this cycle went over, and over, and over again.

I finally got so confused that I asked my trusted friend, Zexion, another member of our group, what was going on.

But he only sighed and put down his book, shaking his head. "You really have no idea?" Zexion sighed. I nodded. "You poor, innocent child," he continued, turning back to his desk.

Knowing he wasn't going to tell me any thing else, I had carried on with my confusions. What did he mean by, 'You poor, innocent child'? What was so innocent about me? Was there something I wasn't seeing that everybody else saw?

The next day, I was _still_ getting the stares, but... I didn't really care any more. What really got my mind thinking was Xemnas. He'd call me to his office for no freaking reason, and then _talked_ to me- Like, about normal things- Things that weren't related to work.

Even Saix was talking to me! And Saix speaks to no one_, _and I mean _no one._

All these days were weird... but the most intriguing, confusing, and most of all shocking day was day 7th of having no glasses.

I was returning from the bathroom after catching Zexion and Demyx making out in one of the stales for the 40th time this week (Which was normal; That pair was always hot for each other) and I walked back to my desk, grabbed my bag, and began walking out the door.

But then Axel (Yes, Axel!) stopped me. "So Roxy!" he said childishly, blocking the door.

"Yes?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

He gritted his teeth nervously. Wait a second! Axel was nervous? How could that redhead _ever_ be nervous? Axel was the most self confident person I know.

"So Rox... wanna... go get some ice cream?" He smiled uncertainly. My mouth dropped open.

"You... want to go get ice cream... with _me_?" I asked in shock, my mouth and eyes wide open.

Axel nodded, and I went silent.

This is the weirdest, most shocking thing... that has _ever_ happened to me. Why would Axel want to hang out with me? I hate him! ... Though... ice cream dose sound good.

"What type of ice cream are we talking 'bout here?" I questioned, relaxing a little.

Axel confident smile reached his lips once again. "Sea Salt."

Damn Axel; He knows darn well how to tempt me. I licked my lips. "Fine."

That proceeded with a satisfied "Score!" from Axel. Idiot.

**AW! Roxas and Axel are going on a date~ How sweet~ Wonder how it'll go, but we can only know if I get yummeh reviews to fuel my inspiration ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**:D HI! Lights~ Camera~ ACTION~ **

I stood there blankly, staring at the death-on-wheels that Axel was trying to make me sit on. A blood red, shiny, _motorcycle_. I fear of those, but doesn't every body? I mean come on! It's like throwing yourself at Death himself!

"No..." I hissed, crossing my arms which Axel responded to by rolling his eyes.

He was already on the leather seating, and was already wearing his helmet while also holding another in his arms. I'm guessing he wants me to wear that. Not happening Axe. Holding on to one of the handles, he tried to keep it steady.

"Come on, it's not_ that_ bad... Once you've road it a couple times, it's pretty relaxing, and a total thrill!" he chirped, patting the top of his so called 'Babe'.

I shook my head. "That's the last thing I want!"

Axel smiled. "You're a spy, and you don't want a thrill?" Axel quirked, raising an eye brow. "You can go through life or death situations, but can't get on a simple motorcycle?"

One dose not just put 'simple' and 'motorcycle' in the same sentence.

I slowly adverted my eyes to the vehicle and took a deep breath as I then slowly, and hesitantly, got on the red death ride. He grinned at me, handing the blue lightning colored helmet over to my hands. I slid it on regretfully as he focused on the road ahead of him.

"You ready?"

"Never in a million fucking years!" I complained, and rapped my arms around his waist out of fear.

He chuckled and started the roaring engine. I squeaked. He laughed. Damn.

The motorcycle jolted to a sudden start causing me to grip Axel tightly. The red head just glanced at me one more time... with a smirk, of corse. Closing my eyes, and griping to Axel's coat for dear life was all I had now. I felt wind rushing through my hair, and all I heard was the sound of a roaring engine (which sounded to me as if it was a red flaming bull trying to kill me).

The only thing I smelled was Axel. Who surprisingly, smelled really good! He had on what was like a mint type of scent... but better. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I've smelled this before. Some where... in a store I think. When I finally realized what the smell was I was ashamed of myself. It was fucking Axe! A men's cologne! And if I do recall, only little teenage_ girls_ were spoused to like that smell. Damn.

I soon grew less terrified, and slowly (and I mean _slowly!_) opened my eyes. It was... kinda beautiful... It was like fourth of july with all the streaks of different colored lights whipping past you. I relaxed a little which gained some attention from Axel. I didn't care much though. I felt my eyes lid slightly, looking at the colors that flew by me.

We came to a stop, so instinctively I snapped out of my mint smelling, light watching moment thing. I whipped my foot over the seat, and looked at the highlighted building in front of us. Axel hopped off also and stood next to me.

I gotta say, I'm stunned. The building was quite cute... Damn. Not only do I like what a girl likes in smells, but now I'm thinking like one!

I shook my head. The red head walked past me, opening up the ice cream shop's door where a small ding could be heard. He motioned me to follow, and yelled a; "You coming?"

I walked in with him to a small counter where a lazy looking women was while next to her was a happy hyper looking girl. The one who looked lazy had blue short hair, a frown on her face, and was slumped on the counter. The other girl had light brown hair pulled in a pony tail, a happy grin plastered on her face, and was sitting up straight.

"Hi there!" she yelled, startling me. "I'm Olette! May I take you're super, flooper, mega, awesome order!" she asked, her eyes brightening with happiness.

Axel looked at her. He showed a little disgust, but still had a little amusement. "Uh... sure," he said, looking up to the board. "I'll get a two super, flooper, mega, awesome sea salt ice creams, please!" he yelled back in a fake imitation of her squeaky, high-pitched voice..

She giggled, going to the back and then coming out with two blue colored ice creams. "That will be four dollars and thirty five cents, please!"

Axel handed the money over, and took the ice creams, handing one to me. "Here you go my sweet!" Axel slurred, cocking a sexy eye brow at me.

Glare. Glare all over your _soul_.

The girl with blue hair chuckled and the hyper pile of girl next to her eye's brightened with even more happiness. "You to are together!" she squealed.

Axel slipped his hand around my waist. God please don't do this, Axel!

"Yep! We're super, flooper, mega, awesome together," he explained, pulling me close. Olette squealed as I pushed away slightly from him, but his strong arms just pulled me closer.

I think he's just showing off that he actually got me to go get ice cream with him.

"And we!" I interrupted. "Have to super, flooper, mega, awesome_ go_!" I yelled, pushing Axel's body towards the exit. Axel sighed, waving to the still squealing girl.

And with that, we finally walked out to the street.

**Next chapter will include some fluff I think! ^.^ I love da fluff. Hope you enjoyed~ Reviews are nice! :D **

**Ps: Sorry it's such a small chap :(**


End file.
